


New Way

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Dragon Adaar has been a two handed warrior ever since she could hold a sword. But a need for efficiency after learning the way of the Templar drives her to pick up a shield as her natural resistance is no longer a clear advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Way

Agents of the Inquisition had never been busier since it's inception. They were sent far and wide over the span of a month, never having for than a days rest after the completion of their tasks. The Hinterlands was all settled and now on the path to full recovery. The Storm Coast was free of Dark spawn for the time being and the Blades of Hesserian were handling all of the bandits and Venatori. Templars were being aided by Leliana's agents as they investigated occurrences deal with mages and magic of all kinds.

This was all being brought about because the Inquisitor was not going to the battlefield. She wasn't harmed or sick, she was just learning a new style of combat. Ever since she became a mercenary she'd wielded two-handed weapons of many kinds. Even now she had a large greatsword that had been enchanted with a corrupting rune to better deal with bandits and Venatori. But now that same sword was not enough. In recent times She'd run into archers and ranged enemies. She could only move so fast to get to them before she was beginning to feel the toll of battle. After careful consideration and an evening in the Undercroft, Iron Dragon Adaar emerged, holding a shield for the first time. She'd gotten schematics for a Templar Shield and it brought a small smile to Cullen's face to see her wielding it.

Every day was training for the Inquisitor. In a small grove just outside of Skyhold she trained with the help of Cassandra, Cullen, and Sera. Cassandra taught her the basics of single handed swordsman ship, as swinging the weapon around forcefully wouldn't be as viable with a smaller blade. With the finer parts of swordsmanship came more precise attacks, and Adaar even found herself able to keep up with Cassandra in their practices and spars.

"You have improved greatly, Inquisitor!" Cassandra announced once Adaar finally managed to disarm her with strength. The offensive part came easy to her since that's what she focused on mostly. The challenge came when Cullen provided training with the shield.

"Ready or not here they come, Inky!" Sera said just before reaching into her quiver. The crux of the style switch was due to the need to be better at defending against ranged enemies. Sera was one of the best archers in the Inquisition and if she could not be hit by any of her arrows then she would know she made the right decision. It felt like an eternity, but finally Sera ran out of arrows. She'd been hit in the knee, but for the most part she was untouched. Cullen was impressed, but thought she still needed to learn the Templar techniques he was teaching the recruits.

"Maker's balls!" Cullen screamed as he was knocked off his feet. Adaar had boiled over in frustration against him. She couldn't mount any offense against him in one of their spars, so she did the next best thing and bowled him over using her superior size. She was truly fearsome as she stood over her fellow Templar, but looking down on him made her see that she'd given into frustration and she helped him up. "Normally I'd give you pointers, but that actually could be useful in the field. I'd think to put that into use more often once you've mastered shield handling." Cullen said amicably through the immense pain he was feeling after being rammed by the large Qunari woman.

Cassandra and Cullen were excellent teachers. Adaar wielded her blade efficiently once she returned to the battlefield, even more than her larger great sword that she had bequeathed to The Iron Bull. Cassandra even shared her knowledge of the armor smashing shield technique, another thing she picked up quickly. The bandits along the roads of crestwood fell incredibly quickly when Adaar turned her sights to them, same as the Venatori and cave Wyvern.

"Let's do this!" Adaar ordered. Crestwood had one final problem after the lake rift and bandits. A dragon.

By all means this was a dragon fight, as Adaar's chosen first name would tell. All of her training came to this. Cassandra was by her side as they took on the dragon in close quarters. Sera and Vivienne were there to provide cover for the warriors as they went against the massive High Dragon.

"Cover up Inky!" Sera called as she loaded 7 arrows into her bow. She flipped back a few meters and fired the hail of arrows down on the dragon. Adaar got her Templar shield up, directing it towards the dragon so when one of Sera's arrows came for her it deflected toward the dragon.

Cassandra used her seeker abilities to enhance the damage she and Adaar did. The dragon had some magical abilities, including rings of lightning that stunned the party when they got too close, but Adaar's spell purging abilities were some of the best among the Templars, even Cullen was impressed with them.

 

When the beast fell, Adaar felt vindicated. It had been an arduous road, but switching styles ultimately paid off. She wore her Templar shield with pride. With advisers like Cassandra and Cullen, she'd be one of the finest warriors in all of Thedas! Although, the happiness she got when Sera jumped on her back in celebration could be replaced by no amount of training, neither could the look of disgust on Vivienne's face, but that would be her little secret.


End file.
